


Innocence

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, after aizen defects, post-defection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted November 11, 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted November 11, 2009

Hisagi finally gave into what he wanted to do for once, and that was to find Kira. Earlier in the day, Gin Sōsuke, and Kaname had left. If he felt betrayed and torn-up inside, he could only imagine how Izuru was feeling. He'd been really close with his Captain.

Stepping out into the cool evening, he searched for traces of Kira's reiatsu. After locating it, Shūhei shunpōed across the rooftops following the spiritual pressure of his friend.

Jumping off the roof and landing in one of the more deserted areas of the Seireitei (for the sole reason of Squad Eleven Headquarters being right around the corner), he saw Izuru. Kira looked a little worse for wear, sitting with his back against the wall with his head in his hands. It sounded like he was crying.

Shūhei walked over and slid down the wall so he was sitting next to Izuru.

Sensing the new addition to his wall, Kira looked up into Shūhei's eyes.

"There's no need to cry." Hisagi muttered as Izuru flushed bright pink for being caught by his friend in this state. In a moment of rash boldness, he swung his arm around Izuru's shoulder, pulling his head into his chest.

"Sh… Shūhei, what… what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure anymore. I mean with Kaname gone, there's no Captain for the Ninth Division. I suppose I could take the test and become a Captain. It can't be that different from what it's going to be tomorrow… all that paperwork. All I'll be missing is the title and haori.

"No, I mean right now…"

"Sitting here with you…"

Izuru sighed, "Never mind." They just sat there against the wall for a few minutes in silence, the only noises coming from the Squad Eleven barracks. Obviously Ikkaku and Yumichika had done something stupid, making Yachiru mad. And if Yachiru was mad, then soon Kenpachi would be too. Better to leave now.

"Izuru?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's go. I don't need to be trampled by Squad Eleven at this hour and Unohana taichō doesn't need the extra patients right now." Kira knew that he was referring to the fact that Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji, and Momo were still in the Fourth Division healing.

"Alright, I don't want to get run-over by anything else today anyway, it already feels like a Menos got a hold of me."

Shūhei helped Izuru to his feet, "Are you hurt?"

"No, just a little sore."

"Here, I'll shunpō us back to your place."

"Okay," He sounded exhausted.

A quick flashstep and they had arrived at Squad Three's compound right outside Izuru's small house.

"Bye Shūhei, don't forget about the meeting tomorrow. Old Man Yamamoto wants all able Captains, Lieutenants, and Third Seats present."

"I won't forget," Hisagi murmured. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, Izuru knew what Shūhei was going to do next, although it took him by surprise.

Shūhei leaned into Izuru and then their lips met in a tender, soulful kiss. When Shūhei pulled away, Izuru was blushing profusely.

Hisagi smiled as he pulled Izuru into a hug. "I love you."


End file.
